Uma nova vida
by IIManzaII
Summary: Song Fic. Harry e Gina e muito melodrama. Música: Bring me to life - Evanescence. Spoiler até o 5º livro. Escrita antes do 6º e 7º livros. Concluída.


**UMA NOVA VIDA**

por Manza

Advertência:

Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Música:** Bring Me To Life, Evanescence

* * *

"O todo perfeito menino-que-sobreviveu...". Ela não devia estar com raiva dele e, para falar a verdade, não estava. Porém, sentir-se invisível, perdida em si mesma, como se nada do que ela fizesse mudasse alguma coisa, estava irritando-a. Estava incomodada, não podia negar, e já estivera antes. Os outros nunca a notavam. Os outros a consideravam a pobre e indefesa Gina Weasley. A única coisa que sabiam sobre ela, é que fora raptada por Voldemort em seu primeiro ano na escola. Que reconfortante! A mísera memória que os outros tinham dela estava ligada àquilo que odiavam.

Mas algo lhe dizia que dessa vez era diferente. E era. Não estava pensando no que os outros sabiam ou deixavam de saber ao seu respeito. Simplesmente parecia que ela não se reconhecia mais. Era uma estranha para si própria. E aquilo a estava sufocando, enfraquecendo. Não era justo. Justo? Mas o que é justo?

Esquecer. Tomar uma decisão era necessário. E aquela fora a dela. Era certa? Quem pode a julgar. A única coisa que sabia era que queria que aquilo acabasse, que ela voltasse a ser a ...espera...a velha Gina Weasley? Não! Aquela não era a solução.

Entrou no salão comunal ainda absorta em seus pensamentos. Não prestava atenção em nada e em ninguém. Pela primeira vez vira que, naquele momento, era ela quem era importante. Estava perdida. Aquilo a assustava, mas também lhe parecia sua única certeza. Paradoxal. Irônico foi o que veio a seguir...

- Gina!

Ela ouviu lhe chamarem. Mas seria possível? Dessa vez não fora ela quem notara primeiro, e sim ele. De qualquer forma, não estava de muito bom humor, acabara de se descobrir em uma crise existencial que, em muito, era culpa de Harry, e dar de cara com ele era o que ela menos queria. Até porque, ela ficava _incrivelmente_ articulada na presença dele. Falar alguma besteira agora, e se arrepender dela depois, definitivamente era o que ela não precisava.

- Depois Harry, depois...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, sem gaguejar e sem despejar os seus sapos, que há muito estavam guardados, e que nos últimos tempos pareciam querer se rebelar.

- Mas...

Ele ainda insistiu...

- Depois Harry...

Ela também.

Virou-se, e subiu para o dormitório, deixando um Harry encarando uma Mione e um Rony com idênticas caras de incompreensão.

* * *

"O que será que ele queria?". Gina bufou quando se deu conta de que estava arrependida. Sinceramente, nada lhe fazia mais sentido. Antes ela ficava arrependida de falar, agora de não ter falado. Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro como se aquilo pudesse abafar seus pensamentos.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - a voz de Mione trouxe Gina de volta a realidade.

- Porque não estaria? - ela respondeu, tentando fazer-se de desentenda.

- Só fiquei preocupada. Achei que pudesse estar com dor de cabeça, ou passando mal. Desculpa se a incomodei...é que você parecia estranha. Me entende? O modo como agiu com o Harry.

- O que eu fiz? Não quis ofender ele... - Gina não sabia porque se sentia culpada, só sabia que estava e que não gostava daquilo.

- Não, nada. Só agiu diferente. Ele estranhou.

- Estranhou? - fez questão de deixar bem claro um tom que misturava sarcasmo e mágoa. Tom este, que Mione obviamente percebeu.

- Agora, diga-me Gina! - ela soava imperativa, porém calma. - O que está acontecendo? E não me venha dizer que não é nada, porque eu sei que alguma coisa está errada.

- Você fala como se o Harry tivesse reparado muitas vezes em mim. - Agora ela não se preocupava em não despejar toda a sua angústia em alguém...só queria desabafar. - Sinceramente, quando foi que ele começou a reparar e eu não notei? Não! Isso é realmente algo quase impossível, porque eu passo 24 horas por dia pensando, observando aquele garoto. Ele não reparou em mim, então ele não tem que estranhar nenhuma atitude. Como ele sabe que eu não faria isso antes?

- Antes? Então quer dizer que agora está realmente diferente?

- Isso não importa.

- É claro que importa. Esse é o motivo de estarmos discutindo...Se você não quiser me contar, eu não vou insistir. E se você quer mesmo saber, acho que você nunca soube observar o Harry.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você vê aquilo que se acostumou a ver...

- Acho que a perguntar era outra: aonde você quer chegar?

- Eu não vou dar essa resposta de bandeja. De qualquer forma, você ainda precisa aprender a enxergar...talvez um pouco de luz te faça bem...

- Esse não é um bom dia para charadas...

- Boa noite, Gina!

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou, parecia frustrado. Deu um grande suspiro e sentou -se numa das maiores poltronas do salão comunal e esperou o dia amanhecer.

Não demorou muito e Gina, que logicamente não havia conseguido dormir, se levantou da cama irritada por apenas conseguir rolar e derrubar o cobertor. "Vou descer!". Talvez pudesse adiantar a lição de transfiguração. Mas quem disse que ela conseguiu descer? Mal pisou no primeiro degrau e reconheceu aqueles cabelos negros espetados. Não! Não podia ficar ali. Ela não queria falar com o Harry. Ou queria...? "Gina, se mexa!", pensava aflita. "Se mexa agora!". Nada. "Ah! Grande momento para você paralisar! Ele vai te ver! Se mexa!". As suposições de Gina estavam corretas. Ele a havia visto quando se levantou. Aparentemente, desistira de esperar o dia nascer e resolvera tentar voltar a dormir.

- Gina... - ele disse um pouco surpreso.

- Harry... - "pelo menos não gaguejei..."

- Não vai descer?

- Hã... - "controle-se!" - Acho que esqueci o meu...o meu brinco.

- Brinco? Pensei que você só usasse esse que está na sua orelha.

"Como ele sabe disso?". Ela estava estupefata!

- Ah bem...eu estava pensando em colocar algo diferente. - ela disse, enquanto terminava de descer a escada.

- Não quer tomar café? - ele disse de repente.

- Não está um pouco cedo?

- Ah não... acho que Dobby não vai se importar se aparecermos lá na cozinha.

- Na cozinha? Dobby?

- Vamos, eu te conto. - ele disse entre risos, puxando Gina pela mão, o que fez a garota estremecer - fato este que não passou despercebido por Harry, mas o garoto achou melhor não comentar.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes__(Como você é capaz de olhar através dos meus olhos)__like open doors.__(Como uma porta aberta)__Leading you down into my core__(Levar você ao meu coração)__where I've become so numb__(Onde fico adormecida)__Without a soul__(Sem uma alma)__my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold__(Meu espírito está repousando em um lugar frio)__until you find it there and lead it back home__(Até você encontrá-lo e guiá-lo de volta para casa.)_

Gina parecia outra. Ria enquanto ouvia o garoto lhe contar de como conhecera Dobby, e do quanto o elfo lhe causara problemas. E no meio da conversa, sem explicação, Harry parou e sorriu. O melhor dos sorrisos dele, Gina achou ter sido.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, contagiada por aquele sorrio, que agora a fazia sorrir também.

- Nada. - ele ia voltar a falar, mas ela não permitiu.

- Como nada? - ela o encarava, como se seu olhar fosse convence-lo de dizer o que pensava.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a lançou um olhar um pouco tímido, porém profundo.

- Como ele fez isso? - ela parecia pasma. Estado emocional que não a deixou perceber que havia dito seu pensamento em voz alta.

- Isso o que? - ele perguntou, voltando ao "normal".

- Hã...- "Gina não gagueje agora!" - Me olhou...como se conseguisse saber o que eu estava...pensando. - subitamente o chão lhe pareceu muito importante.

Se ela tivesse olhado para o Harry, veria que ele sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Gina...

Incrível! Quando não era ela, nem ele...eram os outros...

- Finalmente encontramos vocês! - Rony, acompanhado por Mione, entrava exasperado na cozinha. - Procuramos os dois por toda a parte. Se não fosse o mapa do maroto...

- Mapa do maroto? - Gina interrompeu o irmão

Rony, Rony, sempre falando mais que a boca. Mas para que servem os amigos? Mione tomou as dores do garoto, e respondeu por ele, ou melhor, perguntou:

- Porque vocês estão na cozinha, e não no salão, tomando café com todo mundo?

Gina iria responder, mas...

- Acordamos muito cedo, Mione. O café ainda nem estava sendo servido - Harry fora mais rápido.

- Nossa! - Rony, finalmente se manifestou. - Então vocês já estão aqui a muito tempo!

- Estamos? - Gina falou surpresa...

- Vocês não vêem o tempo passar... - Mione sorriu marotamente e sem mais explicações arrastou Rony para fora da cozinha.

* * *

O quanto dia de Gina começou bem, acabou mal. Insuportavelmente, quando não estava perto dele tudo lhe parecia mais escuro, antigas paranóias voltavam a sua cabeça e o pensamento "ele nunca vai olhar para mim!" parecia ganhar força.

_Wake me up__(Desperte-me)__Wake me up inside__(Desperte meu interior)__I can't wake up__(Eu não consigo acordar)__Wake me up inside__(Desperte meu interior)__Save me__(Me salve)__Call my name and save me from the dark__(Clame o meu nome e salve-me da escuridão)__Wake me up__(Desperte-me)__Bid my blood to run__(Oferte meu sangue para a fuga)__I can't wake up__(Eu não consigo acordar)__Before I come undone__(Antes que eu sucumba)__Save me__(Me salve)__Save me from the nothing I've become__(Salve-me do nada que me tornei.)_

Entrou naquele fim de tarde no salão comunal cabisbaixa e arrependida de ter se deixado levar por pensamentos que só lhe faziam mal. Sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima da lareira, e levou seu ar melancólico consigo. Não percebeu quando Harry se aproximou, nem quando se sentou ao seu lado.

- Triste de novo?

Ela se assustou, mas logo respondeu...

- Você... - ela respondeu ainda cabisbaixa.

- Eu o que?

- Você tem me deixando triste. - disse, e suspirou pesadamente.

Iria continuar, falar que precisava dele, que ele era a única coisa que iluminava os seus dias, e todas as outras coisas que sempre quisera ouvir, mas como sempre, travou.

- Eu não pensei que...- Harry parecia verdadeiramente decepcionado. - Na verdade eu pensei que...Desculpa eu...não vou mais te deixar triste. Eu só estava me aproximando de você porque pensei...esquece! - ele disse e, parecia que agora, também carregava a melancolia de Gina.

Ela via Harry se afastar, e não se mexia. As palavras de Mione começavam a fazer sentido...Talvez ela estivesse enganada. Talvez Harry tivesse reparado nela. "O que foi que eu fiz?". De um salto levantou do sofá. Precisava achá-lo...

_Now that I know what I'm without__(Agora que sei o que me falta)__you can't just leave me__(Você não pode simplesmente me deixar)__Breathe into me and make me real__(Ressucite-me e traga-me à realidade)__Bring me to life__(Traga-me à vida.)_

- Mione, você viu o Harry? - ela perguntou aflita depois de ter vasculhado cada canto do salão comunal e nada do garoto.

- Não... - ela se preocupou. - Eu vi quando ele saiu, mas depois disso...

- Ele saiu?

Não esperou pela resposta. Precisava acha-lo. Saber se o que suspeitava era verdade, ou apenas mais uma de suas inúmeras ilusões.

_Bring me to life__(Traga-me à vida)__I've been living a lie__(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira)__There's nothing inside)__(há um vazio dentro de mim)__Bring me to life__(Traga-me à vida.)_

Depois de duas horas ele tinha certeza que já tinha rondado o castelo inteiro. Quando entrou novamente no salão comunal foi logo bombardeada.

- Onde ele está, Gina? - Foi Rony quem perguntou.

- Eu não sei está bem...

Foi o suficiente. A garota deixou escapar uma lágrima, depois outra, e em pouco tempo estava chorando como um bebê.

- O que foi Gina? - Mione perguntou aflita.

- Mione eu preciso achar ele...por favor. Eu fiz uma besteira.

- O que você fez? - Rony alterou-se.

- Por favor...

- Acho que tem um jeito. - Mione disse decidida.

- Como? - Gina parecia descrente.

- O mapa do maroto.

A menina correu para o dormitório feminino, e em pouco tempo voltara com um pergaminho em mão. Tinha ficado com o mapa. Sorte da Gina...

- Não faça perguntas... - disse para a menina. - Depois eu explico.

Mione pronunciou algumas palavras e linhas começaram a surgir naquele pergaminho velho e todo amassado.

"Aqui!". Mione apontou para o ponto intitulado Harry Potter.

- Ele está na... cozinha?

A ruiva não esperou por mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

- Harry...- chamou por ele delicadamente, a despeito do quanto estava nervosa.

- Olha... - ele usou um tom rude e era notável que estava magoado. - Eu não vou mais te incomodar não precisa se preocupar.

A menina se assustou. Nunca pensara que Harry pudesse usar esse tom de voz, lhe falar aquelas coisas. Só então percebeu que o magoara da mesma forma.

- Por favor...me escute. Eu não quis dizer aquilo...

- Quis sim. Eu só quero ficar sozinho. - ele decididamente soou imperativo.

A garota fez o que ele queria. Não iria conseguir nada daquele jeito. Então ela percebeu o quão triste estava. "Eu sempre estrago tudo mesmo."...Chorava um choro morno, quieto...

_Frozen inside without your touch,__(Está frio aqui, sem o seu toque,)__without your love, darling__(sem o seu amor, querido.)__Only you are the life among the dead__(Somente você é vida em meio a morte.)_

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram pareciam durar meses. Harry a evitava, e não fazia questão de disfarçar. Não foram poucas as vezes que ela o procurou, mas nenhuma de suas tentativas tiveram êxito. E foi ai que as coisas perderam o sentido de vez. Agora ela se arrependia de ter falado, e de não ter percebido antes. Já não sabia se o que ela havia notado era de fato o que era. E ficou naquela dúvida.

Certas vezes ela tinha impressão de que aquilo nunca iria acabar. Precisava entender. Mas não conhecia o caminho, e o único que sabia lhe ensinar, havia desistido...dela.

_All of this sight__(Tudo dessa visão)__I can't believe I couldn't see__(Eu não posso acreditar que não consigo ver)__Kept in the dark__(Preso na escuridão)__but you were there in front of me__(Mas você estava lá na minha frente.)_

* * *

Se ela não tinha ajuda, não iria implorar. Mas precisava falar com ele, a qualquer custo. E se mesmo assim, ele decidisse se afastar...bem...ela não poderia fazer mais nada.

Esperou ele subir para o dormitório, e certificou-se de que estava sozinho. Subiu sorrateira, e foi o mais rápida possível. Abriu e fechou a porta num piscar de olhos e posicionou-se na sua frente. Ele não sairia dali enquanto ela não acabasse.

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems__(Parece que dormi durante 1000 anos,)__I've got to open my eyes to everything__(Eu preciso abrir os olhos para tudo.)_

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, e te perguntar outra...

- Gina vocês está doida. Não pode entrar aqui.

- Eu não tive outra opção... - ela o encarou, e ele desviou o olhar.

- Seja rápida.

- Como você quiser...

E agora? Já estava com ele. E não sabia o que dizer. Queria pedir desculpas, mas...

_Without a thought__(Sem um pensamento,)__Without a voice__(Sem uma voz,)__Without a soul__(Sem uma alma.)_

- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? - ela perguntou, se aproximando dele.

Sem respostas.

- Olha eu não queria. Estava triste naquele dia, mas não era sua culpa. Eu é que não consigo, não posso para de pensar em você. E bem, eu sei que é impossível...mas esqueça aquilo. Eu estava triste comigo porque não conseguia te esquecer, e nem te ter.

Nada.

- Por favor Harry, fale qualquer coisa. Que me odeia! Mas não me deixe nesse silêncio!

_Don't let me die here__(Não me deixe morrer aqui)__There must be something wrong__(Deve haver algo errado)__Bring me to life__(Traga-me à vida.)__[Chorus]__[Refrão]__Bring me to life__(Traga-me à vida)__I've been living a lie__(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira)__There's nothing inside__(há um vazio aqui dentro)__Bring me to life...__(Traga-me à vida)_

- Eu tenho agido como um idiota, não? - ele finalmente falou, e deu um suspiro resignado.

Fora a vez de Gina ficar calada.

- É que você me...quero dizer, eu não esperava. Sabe, não sei se você percebeu, mas faz um tempo que eu tenho notado você. E bem, eu pensei em tentar...mas então. - ele completou com um sinal que indicava que o resto da história ela já conhecia.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, e um pouco sem jeito tocou o seu rosto, e fez com que ele a encarasse. Ela sorria, e ele notou um brilho em seu olhar que iluminava o seu rosto quase de forma angelical. Sem dúvida, era uma outra Gina.

O silêncio era incômodo, e o tempo parecia ter congelado. Harry se aproximou da menina, e posicionou seus braços em torno da cintura de Gina com uma demora, que para ela, pareceu uma eternidade. Aproximaram seus rostos, não queriam perder nada daquele momento. Nenhuma batida de coração descompassada, nenhum suspiro, nem mesmo um piscar de olhos.

- Me desculpe. - ele disse baixinho, quando os seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

- Eu te amo! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Logo em seguida seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo ansiado há muito...


End file.
